Antonym And Synonym
by Lee Minry
Summary: "Aigoo. Selain tampan, Siwonnie tubuhnya berbentuk, abs, ototnya omaygod he's so sexy"/"Siwonnie, neo nuguya? Kekasihnya? Cih! Tubuhku juga berbentuk, aku juga punya abs kau saja yang kurang beruntung karena belum melihat tubuhku dalam keadaan topless" sungut Kyuhyun./ memperingati JOYDAY/Typo(S)/GS/REVIEW


**Antonym and Synonym**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Gs, Typo (s), OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**Mungkin ini terdengar pasaran dan kalian pasti sudah pernah menemukan kasus percintaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi walau pun begitu, aku akan tetap menceritakan sebuah cerita. Kisah cintaku. Cinta yang bertambah besar ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya lagi. **

**Seorang pemuda yang ku temui satu minggu, sebelum hari pernikahanku dengannya. Ah! Satu lagi, percayalah jika sesuatu itu akan indah pada waktunya. **

.

.

"Kenapa kalian diam seperti patung dengan mata yang terus memandang satu sama lain?" suara Leeteuk menyentakkan Sungmin dan seorang pemuda yang kini berada di hadapan putrinya itu.

Sebuah senyum terkembang. Leeteuk menatap Sungmin dan pemuda itu bergantian sebelum kembali berbicara. "Sayang. Ini Cho Kyuhyun, calon suamimu" ujar Leeteuk sedikit menggoda putrinya yang mempoutkan bibirnya kecil.

Seorang wanita sebaya dengan Leeteuk tertawa melihat ekpresi gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi menantunya itu, Heechul namanya, ia maju beberapa langkah dan berhenti ketika dirinya kini tepat di hadapan gadis cantik berambut panjang lurus. "Aigoo, kau lucu sekali sayang. Apa benar kau ini lebih tua 2 tahun dari putraku itu?" tunjuk Heechul dengan dagu pada sosok pemuda di belakangnya. Meremehkan. Kyuhyun pemuda itu merutuk dalam hati.

"Ehem. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita duduk?" Kangin suami dari Lee Leeteuk mengintrupsi. Semua akan tersadar jika sedari tadi mereka terus berdiri. Setelah di persilahkan oleh Kangin selaku pemilik rumah, semua orang di sana pun kemudian duduk.

"Jujur saja, aku bukan orang yang penyabar dan aku tak suka bertele-tele" Hangeng suami Heechul buka suara. Ia tersenyum sebentar sembari melihat kedua sahabatnya Kangin dan Leeteuk kemudian beralih melihat putranya dan putri dari sahabatnya itu yang masih diam tak berniat berkata apa pun. "Kyuhyun putraku dan Sungmin sudah menyetujui perjodohan ini. Lalu kedatanganku kemari untuk membicarakan tentang pernikahan anak-anak kita Kangin-ah"

"Aku lebih tak sabar darimu. Aku sudah tak muda lagi dan ingin segera memiliki cucu" ujar Kangin .

"Appa~" cicit Sungmin. Bagaimana ayahnya begitu terbuka mengenai cucu, hei ia menikah saja pun belum.

"Sungminnie chagi, kau membuatku gemas" pekik Heechul, Sungmin menundukan kepalanya malu. Heechul menatap pada putranya. "Yah! Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?" tanya Heechul.

"Memangnya aku harus apa?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

Heechul memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Ajak Sungmin pergi mungkin. Kalian sudah mensetujui perjodohan ini dan seminggu lagi kalian akan resmi menyanding status baru sebagai sepasang suami istri. Masa aku harus mengajarimu tentang caranya 'pendekatan' Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. Ia melirik pada gadis yang duduk bersama ibunya. Pemuda itu memalingkan pandangannya ketika matanya kembali bertubrukan dengan foxy eyes gadis itu. Jantungnya berdetak dan desiran aneh ia rasakan di setiap aliran darahnya.

Ia ingin mengajak gadis itu pergi dengannya. Tapi apa yang harus ia katakan?

Maukah kau pergi denganku?

Kau mau pergi jalan-jalan denganku?

Atau bersediakan kau berjalan-jalan denganku?

Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak berpengalaman tentang percintaan. Mungkin ia pernah berpikir tantang asmara, tapi itu hanya pemikiran sekejap dan ia akan kembali menggeluti buku-buku ilmu pengetahuan atau dengan game favoritnya.

Tinggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah berpikir keras, Heechul tamapak membisikan sesuatu pada Sungmin membuat gadis itu memandang Heechul dengan mata membulat.

Sungmin berdehem sebentar. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau berkeliling rumahku?" tawar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega dalam hati. "Ya" jawabnya singkat membuat Heechul ibunya menepuk dahinya sendiri.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdiri, mereka berpamitan sebentar meninggalkan kedua orang tua mereka yang tengah berbicara tentang apa-apa saja mengenai pernikahan yang akan terjadi satu minggu dari sekarang.

Gadis bergigi kelinci itu mengajak Kyuhyun ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Disana di tumbuhi oleh rumput jepang, lempengan kayu yang berjejer dari ujung teras rumah sampai ke gazebo yang ada di sana. Pinggir gazebo ada sebuah ayunan dan juga kolam renang.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun duduk di gazebo. Tak ada pembicaraan hingga Sungmin memulai pembicaraan untuk mengawali.

"Eum..Dari SMP sampai Perguruan tinggi kau tinggal di USA?"

"Yup"

"Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kini menoleh pada Sungmin. "Kau ingin tahu?"

"Hm" Sungmin menganguk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis yang membuat Sungmin terpana. 'Gosh! Senyum tipisnya membuatnya semakin tampan apalagi jika pemuda dihapanku ini tersenyum lebar atau tertawa?' batin Sungmin.

"Aku ingin menikah" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Sungmin ber-oh. "Lalu kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya pertanyaan yang Sungmin layangkan padanya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Kyuhyun menganguk antusias. Sungmin tersenyum. "Bimil (rahasia)"

Pemuda tampan itu menatap tidak percaya pada gadis di hadapannya. "Eoh? Ternyata calon istriku adalah orang yang penyimpan rahasia?" ujar Kyuhyun menyebalkan.

Gadis itu mengendikan bahunya, tersenyum menampakkan gigi kelincinya lalu memandang kesamping ke air kolam renang yang tenang. Seakan mengejek Kyuhyun akan kediamannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau serius dengan keputusanmu menerima perjodohan ini?" tanya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Aku serius"

"Tapi aku merasa kau tak bersungguh-sungguh"

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik pada Sungmin.

Mereka saling menatap, Kyuhyun bisa melihat keraguan di mata gadis dihadapannya. "Jika aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak akan berada disini dan lebih memilih pergi berkumpul bersama sahabat-sahabatku" kata Sungmin.

"Begitu pun aku" timpal Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Jika tadi Sungmin memuji senyum pemuda itu, kali ini benar-benar mengutuknya. Ternyata pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang menyebalkan.

.

.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang queen sizenya. Pikirannya menerawang pada pembicaraan singkatnya bersama pemuda yang seminggu lagi akan menjadi suaminya.

Jika di tanya kenapa Sungmin menerima perjodohan ini, jawabannya karena ia percaya jika pilihan kedua orang tuanya tidak salah dan satu alasan lagi yang sangat mendasari keputusannya menerima perjodohan ini. Apa itu? Entalah lah hanya Tuhan dan Sungmin yang setelah berbicara berdua dengan pemuda itu, Sungmin jadi meragukannya.

Sungmin selalu melakukan apa pun dengan bersungguh-sungguh, apalagi ini sebuah pernikahan yang akan di jalani bukan satu atau dua hari. Tapi melihat gelagat calon suaminya yang kurang bersemangat dalam mengambil hatinya. Ia jadi berpikir akankah pernikahannya berhasil sampai malaikat maut menyabut nyawanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggerakan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan hingga terdengar bunyi drek. Tubuhnya cukup lelah karena menyambut para tamu yang datang kepernikahannya yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Ya ia sudah resmi menikah dan kini statusnya sudah berubah menjadi seorang suami.

Setelah acara resepsi, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung di terbangkan ke pulau jeju, kemudian menuju sebuah hotel yang telah di pesan. Sebuah kamar VVIP yang di dalamnya terdapat ruang tv, dapur dan mini bar.

Dimana sekarang istrinya?

Kamar mandi jawabannya.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu kamar mandi di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Di kepalanya banyak hal-hal yang ia pikirkan. Tak berapa lama tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis entah memikirkan apa.

Bunyi kenop pintu terbuka membuat Kyuhyun menatap pada arah kamar mandinya, mendapati sosok gadis yang memakai dress tidur berwarna putih dan tampak segar sehabis mandi. Matanya terus memperhatikan gadis itu yang tak menyadari jika sedari tadi sepasang mata elang mengawasi gerak geriknya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin mengusap perutnya.

Sungmin duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. "Perutku sakit. Tidak lancar BAB" jawabnya.

"Apa sering?"

Sungmin menatap malas pada Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya. "Ingin tahu saja"

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Lumayan" ujarnya sembari terus mengusap perut datangnya.

"Mungkin itu akibat kau menggunakan toilet duduk" celetuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin menoleh tanpa mau menjawab Kyuhyun. 'tidak penting' batin gadis bergigi kelinci itu.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Molla"

"Kau harus percaya" terdengar nada memaksa dalam kalimat pemuda berkulit pucat seperti vampir itu. "Ku beri tahu. Jika di biasakan buang air besar dengan keadaan duduk, itu bisa menyebabkan konstipasi, perut kembung, masalah kandung kemih, masalah pada panggul dan paling bahaya untuk para wanita yaitu bisa menyebabkan kanker serviks juga"

"Apa kau tahu Sungmin-ah, kuman dan virus banyak berdiam di pinggiran kloset. Iyuh! Maka dari itu aku tak pernah BAB dengan posisi duduk"

Miris yang dirasakan Sungmin. Malam pertama dan sang suami membahas tentang BAB dan toilet. Ahh! Ingin rasanya Sungmin menghantamkan tonjokannya pada sang Suami.

"Jadi kau lebih menyukai toilet jongkok dari pada toilet duduk?" tanya Sungmin malas, yah biarlah dari pada keadaan sunyi.

Diluar dugaan, Kyuhyun menganguk antusias. "Betul sekali"

"Jadi di apartemenmu yang akan kita tinggali, toiletnya toilet duduk?" tanya Sungmin. Sebelum menikah memang Kyuhyun mengatakan mereka akan tinggal bersama di apartemen yang baru pemuda itu tinggali satu minggu yang lalu.

"Hum" Kyuhyun menganguk lagi.

"Lalu aku bagaimana? Aku tidak biasa"

"Ya biasakanlah" jawab Kyuhyun entang.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal. "Bukankah orang-orang barat lebih menyukai toilet duduk bagaimana kau mengatasinya ketika kau berada di luar negeri?"

"Dirumahku toiletnya toilet duduk"

"Tapi pasti ada hari dimana kau tidak bisa menahan buang air besar sampai rumah bukan? Jika seperti itu bagaimana kau mengatasinya?" Sungmin bertanya lagi sembari melihat Kyuhyun intens.

"..."

Sungmin menunggu suaminya menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi tak kunjung membuka mulut. Gadis itu membulatkan matanya ketika sebuah pemikiran konyol terlintas di otaknya. "K-kau berjongkok di toilet duduk?" ujar Sungmin sedikit memekik.

Kyuhyun menggaruk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk, tidak membantah pemikiran Sungmin. "Jadi benar?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya! puas. Kenapa kita membicarakan tentang toilet sih?"

"Kau yang mulai" malas meladeni suaminya itu, Sungmin hendak membaringkan tubuhnya untuk tidur tapi Kyuhyun mencekal lengannya hingga Sungmin kembali duduk menghadap pemuda itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ayo kita lakukan" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan berbinar. Sedangkan gadis itu mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Lakukan apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Lakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh pria dan wanita setelah resmi menikah. Bukankah ini malam pertama kita?" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba memproses apa yang di ucapkan pemuda di hadapannya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin dan berbisik. "Ayo kita lakukan penyatuan, tubuhku dan tubuhmu hingga menjadi satu"

**Bugh**

"Yah" teriak Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin memukulnya dengan bantal.

Terlihat wajah Sungmin memerah bukan karena malu tapi marah. Sungguh ia tidak habis pikir di buatnya. "Dilihat dari wajahmu, kau seperti orang yang innocent dan tenang. Tapi aslinya PERVERT" Sungmin berteriak keras di akhir katanya sembari terus memukul Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau memukulku? Hentikan" Kyuhyun mencoba melindungi kepalanya yang menjadi bahan pemukulan Sungmin.

"Dasar pervert, pervert"

"Sungmin" Kyuhyun mencengkram kedua tangan Sungmin yang masih memegang bantal lalu menatap lurus pada kedua foxy eyes gadis itu. "Bukankah itu kewajiban seorang istri?" Kyuhyun tersenyum jail.

"Aish" Sungmin mendorong wajah Kyuhyun dengan bantal, ia pikir Kyuhyun akan bilang maaf padanya, ternyata jauh dari bayangan. Sungmin mengambil guling lalu memukul Kyuhyun kembali kemudian keluar kamar dengan guling yang menemaninya.

Menggerutu dan menyumpah serapah Kyuhyun, Sungmin lakukan. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa panjang yang berhadapan dengan TV besar. Kesal, kesal, kesal, dirinya benar-benar kesal.

Sungmin tahu jika 'melayani' suami itu adalah kewajiban seorang istri. Walau begitu hatinya tidak menerima untuk saat ini. Sungmin ingin cinta dalam pernikahannya, ia tahu itu butuh proses tapi jika ia melihat kesungguhan di mata Kyuhyun sedikit saja, ia akan menjalani kewajibannya itu sebagai istri. Tapi Sungmin tidak melihat sama sekali kesungguhan itu.

Sungmin mengusap air matanya yang tahu-tahu sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Dasar pervert" gerutu Sungmin. "Aku pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?" monolognya.

Sungmin memicingkan matanya ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara pintu di buka. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan menghampirinya. "Kau marah?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak menghiraukan dan lebih memilih melihat Tv besar yang tidak menyala.

"Sorry, I'm just kidding" Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan bersimpuh di lantai hingga sejajar dengan Sungmin. "Mianhae" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya. "Kau menyebalkan"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya menempel beberapa detik dengan bibir Sungmin. "Pervert, kau mencium bibirku" ketus Sungmin.

"Kau tidak menolak" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau belum bisa menerimaku dan pernikahan ini. Aku orang yang sabar karena itu aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk 'melayani' ku hingga kau benar-benar sudah menerimaku. Kau bisa pegang janjiku" ucap Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, Sungmin yang tengah cemberut seperti ini membuat hatinya menghangat dan ia ingin mencubit pipi putih mulus itu. "Waktunya tidur"

Dengan masih cemberut Sungmin berdiri dengan guling berada di pelukannya. Ia sempat melirik Kyuhyun tajam, seakan memperingati pemuda itu agar tidak macam-macam. Kyuhyun yang mengerti langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya "Aku tidak akan macam-macam" ujar Kyuhyun cepat. Sungmin berjalan telebih dahulu di ikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

**Sreet**

**Brak **

Sungmin berlari secepat kilat dan langsung menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menggedor-gedor pintu kamar.

"Ya, buka pintunya"

"_Shireo! Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko tidur dengan pemuda pervert sepertimu_" teriak Sungmin dari dalam kamar.

"Dengar ya. Pemuda pervert itu sekarang adalah suamimu. Cepat buka, bukan hanya kau yang ingin tidur, aku pun sama" Kyuhyun memukul2 pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu.

"Tidak mau. Mian tapi aku rasa malam ini kau tidur di sofa saja" Sungmin tersenyum, gadis itu melenggang santai menuju ranjang dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah. "Rasakan pembalasanku. Dasar mesum"

"_Ya~ Ya Sungmin-ah_" teriak Kyuhyun dari luar kamar yang tidak di hiraukan oleh gadis cantik itu.

.

.

"Ish" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu merasa sebal karena menu sarapan paginya di restoran hotel yang ia pesan itu, terdapat sayuran yang sangat ia tidak sukai. Perutnya sudah lapar tapi kini ia di sibukkan karena harus memisahkan terlebih dahulu macam2 sayuran yang berada di piringnya dan langsung menaruh semuanya di piring sang istri.

Salahkan Sungmin yang asal memesan. Istrinya itu ratu tega. Tadi pagi membangunkannya dengan menyipratkan air lalu meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar hotel, menghubunginya dan berkata jika gadis itu sudah berada di restoran. Kyuhyun menyusul ke restoran dan di suguhi oleh sarapan 'sehat' menurut istrinya tapi tidak dengan dirinya.

Bukannya tidak sanggup memesan makanan lagi. Alasan pertama, banyak di luar sana orang yang masih kekurangan makanan masa dia harus menyia-nyiakan makanan. Alasan kedua, ia tidak mau istrinya itu marah karena menolak makanan yang ia pesan. Kurang berkorban apa coba dirinya?

"Kalau kau memberikan sayurannya padaku, kau hanya akan makan dengan kuahnya saja" ujar Sungmin ketika piringnya penuh oleh sayuran Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak keberatan" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Terserah" Sungmin kembali melahap makanannya. Sesekali gadis itu memandang Kyuhyun yang makan dalam diam tanpa melihatnya. Apa suaminya itu masih marah?

"Eum Kyu, hari ini kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Sungmin berbasa-basi.

"Terserah kau ingin pergi kemana, aku ikut saja" Kyuhyun menyuapkan makanan masih tanpa melihat pada Sungmin. Sedangkan gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Setelah sarapan yang menyebalkan, Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai yang tak jauh dari hotel mereka menginap.

Ternyata di pantai itu penuh oleh pengunjung ada dari turis lokal dan asing. Sungmin merasa iri pada pasangan lain yang ia temui disana yang saling bercengkrama bahagia, perpegangan tangan, berpelukan bahkan ada yang tak malu untuk saling mengecup.

Sedangkan dirinya, ia kemari dengan suaminya tapi serasa seperti orang asing. Jalan beriringan tapi dengan jarak 50 cm meter. Sungmin inginkan suaminya itu lebih aktive berbicara hingga ia terbawa suasana agar tidak terus kaku seperti ini. Tapi nihil.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menaiki perahu bebek yang di kendarai dengan cara di kayuh.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ceritakan sesuatu ketika kau berada di luar negeri" Sungmin mencoba mengalah dan membuka topik terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin sekilas. "Tidak ada yang special dan seperti aktivitas biasa pada umumnya"

"Pertama kali kesana apa kau kesulitan bahasa?"

"Tidak, aku pintar jadi tak ada kendala"

Sungmin membenarkan letak topi fedora yang ia pakai. 'Haruskah aku yang terus bertanya?' gendek Sungmin.

"Apakah sifat aslimu seperti ini?" Sungmin ternyata sudah hilang kesabarannya.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sungmin yang terlihat berang. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Marah lalu mengacuhkan orang, berbicara singkat, kelakuanmu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya"

"Kenapa? Shireoyo? Aku memang seperti ini" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu please, berusahalah untuk mengambil hatiku. Bukan kekanak-kanakan seperti ini" akhirnya Sungmin mengungkapkan keinginannya dan isi hatinya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku berusaha"

"Apa? Sepanjang pagi ini bahkan kau tidak berbicara sedikitpun, harus aku yang memulai berbicara"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Makan malam romantis? Pegangan tangan" Kyuhyun memegang kedua tangan Sungmin. "Berpelukan?" Sungmin mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Atau berciuman?" tanpa babibu, Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir Sungmin. Memegang kedua sisi kepala gadis itu yang memberontak.

Kyuhyun menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin. Memagut dengan kasar. Perahu yang mereka gunakan bergerak karena pergerakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di tambah dengan deruan ombak.

Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun ketika ia merasa sesak karena ciuman yang Kyuhyun daratkan padanya.

"Seperti itu yang kau inginkan?" desis Kyuhyun ketika telah mengakhiri ciuman kasarnya.

Marah dan kecewa Sungmin rasakan. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Oke ini yang ia inginkan tapi bukan dengan kasar dan emosi yang memuncak. Jika seperti ini, Kyuhyun telah merendahkannya.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Melihat itu perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hati Kyuhyun. Ia sudah hilang kendali. 'Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?' runtuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Su-Sungmin-ah aku minta ma-"

"Aku ingin pulang" potong Sungmin. Air mata itu kini sudah beranak membasahi pipi Sungmin. "Hiks.. aku ingin pulang.. hiks.. aku ingin pulang ke Seoul"

"Maafkan aku" Kyuhyun mencoba memeluk tubuh bergetar istrinya namun berkali-kali Sungmin menepisnya.

"Jangan memelukku.. jangan menyentuhku. Nappeun" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan Sungmin. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah, meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada istrinya itu. Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun tapi ternyata suaminya itu adalah orang yang pantang mundur dan kembali mencoba untuk memluknya. Hingga tak sadar Sungmin sudah berada di pinggir perahu.

"Akh"

**Byur**

"Sungmin-ah" teriak Kyuhyun. Sungmin tercebur ke laut. Pemuda itu langsung menceburkan dirinya. Kyuhyun memunculkan kepalanya mencari dimana Sungmin berada, ia melihat kesekeliling. "Shit" umpat Kyuhyun. Karena terlalu bersemangat bertengkar, mereka tidak menyadari jika mereka sudah berada jauh dari pinggir pantai.

"Sungmin-ah" teriak Kyuhyun. Perasaan cemas langsung menderanya.

"Sungmin-ah" beberapa meter di hadapannya Sungmin terlihat kesusahan, gadis itu ingin berteriak tapi air laut malah terminum olehnya.

Ombak yang besar, hingga membawa Sungmin menjauh dari suaminya. Kakinya tidak bisa di gerakan. 'apa aku akan mati' pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin kesusahan bernafas, pandangannya memburam karena air mata dan tingkat kesadaran yang mulai menurun.

Kyuhyun sedikit menyelam karena tubuh Sungmin tenggelam. Pemuda itu meraih tubuh Sungmin dan langsung memberi nafas buatan. Kyuhyun memunculkan kepalanya dengan Sungmin yang berada di dekapannya tapi gadis itu sudah terkulai.

"Sungmin-ah" Kyuhyun mencoba membangunkan istrinya itu. "Sungmin-ah maafkan aku. Buka matamu" kata Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak, ia pun kembali memberi nafas buatan pada Sungmin.

"Uhuk-uhuk" Sungmin terbatuk dan mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya. Tangisan terdengar, Sungmin merasa sakit di dadanya mungkin karena air laut yang terminum olehnya. "Hiks.. Kyu~" lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Ia mempererat dekapannya. Dalam hati bersyukur pada Tuhan. "Maafkan aku" bisik Kyuhyun tulus. Sungmin mengangukan kepalanya.

.

.

"Cha, sekarang kau tidur" Kyuhyun menyimpan gelas kosong di nakas karena Sungmin baru saja meminum obat penurun demam. Ya! Gadis itu demam.

Sungmin menurut, ia merebahkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun membantu menyelimuti istrinya itu. Pemuda itu akan menaruh kembali gelas dan mangkuk bubur yang tak habis ke dapur namun Sungmin mencekal tangannya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menaruh nya di kepalanya. "Belai rambutku hingga aku tertidur" manja Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mulai mengusap rambut Sungmin sayang.

"Maafkan aku" kata Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak mengerti dirimu" lanjutnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak mengerti dirimu. Maafkan aku, aku egois" ujar Sungmin.

"Berarti kita sudah baikan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganguk. "Ya sudah! Tidur" titah Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali menganguk.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya. "Bagaimana mau tidur, jika matamu masih terbuka. Tutup matamu" Kyuhyun menutup kedua mata Sungmin dengan tangannya.

Sungmin menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun. "Nyanyilan sebuah lagu"

"Mwo?"

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu" rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghentikan senyumannya melihat tingkah Sungmin. "Aku tidak mau membual, tapi jika aku bernyanyi. Aku takut kau akan jatuh cinta padaku" ucap Kyuhyun percaya diri.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku jatuh cinta pada suamiku"

**Blush**

Mendengar Sungmin menyebutnya 'suamiku' membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sebentar dari wajah menggemaskan istrinya berusaha meredamkan detak jantungnya. "Aish, kau berhasil merayuku" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan. Keduanya pun tertawa. Bukankah ini awal yang bagus?

Kyuhyun pun bernyanyi sembari tak menghentikan usapannya pada kepala gadis itu. Setelah memastikan jika Sungmin sudah tidur, Kyuhyun beranjak menuju dapur menaruh mangkuk dan gelas kosong lalu kembali kekamar untuk mengemas barang yang sempat ia dan Sungmin gunakan hari ini dan kemarin malam.

Kyuhyun merasa malu sendiri ketika ia berkemas baju kotor dan basah milik Sungmin. Pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah bra plus celana dalam Sungmin. Kyuhyun melirik pada Sungmin yang terlelap di atas kasur lalu kembali melihat sepasang pakaian dalam milik istrinya.

"Ugh.. besar juga kkk.. aku beruntung" ujar Kyuhyun ketika melihat ukuran bra Sungmin. Pikiran prianya langsung membayangkan hal yang eum erotis.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung membereskan barang-barang. "Aku harus segera tidur" ucapnya. Plihan yang bijak, dan jika ia tidak tidur, tidak menjamin jika pikirannya kembali bersih akan hal-hal yodongisme.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin. Ia tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir pink Sungmin. "Jalja~" setelah itu Kyuhyun mulai menutup mata.

.

.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, ia meraih ponselnya di atas nakas bermaksud melihat jam berapa kah sekarang. "Masih terlalu pagi" gumamnya ketika angka 6 terpampang di ponselnya. Dengan malas ia beranjak dengan mata setengah terbuka menuju kamar mandi.

**Ceklek**

Matanya langsung terbuka sempurna melihat sosok suaminya di dalam kamar mandi. Foxy eyes milik Sungmin membelak dan beradu pandang dengan manik hitam milik Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu tengah berada di posisi berjongkok di atas toilet duduk. Kyuhyun dalam keadaan botom toples karena celananya di tanggalkan.

**Glup**

Pandangan Sungmin tidak teralihkan dari posisi aneh suaminya. Hingga matanya terkunci pada 'kepemilikan' sang suami yang bergantung bebas dan terekspos.

"K-kau-"

"Ah.. la-lanjut-kan saja" Sungmin terbata dan langsung keluar kamar mandi tak lupa menutup pintu.

Gadis itu berlari kecil ke atas ranjang. Termenung atas apa yang di lihatnya tadi. "Jadi dia benar berjongkok di toilet duduk" gumam Sungmin. Bayangannya terganti oleh 'kepemilikan' suaminya yang terlihat olehnya. "Miliknya besar" lirih Sungmin.

"Omo.. aish" Sungmin menepuk jidatnya kemudian menutup mukanya karena terbayang oleh benda milik suaminya itu. Ia merasa malu.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Memproses kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Ia melihat keadaannya sendiri. Memejamkan mata ketika ia merutuk karena tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi hingga Sungmin melihatnya dalam keadaan memalukan seperti ini. Kyuhyun pikir Sungmin tidak akan bangun jadi ia santai saja pintu kamar mandi tidak di kunci, tapi kenyataan berbicara lain.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Posisiku terlalu eksotis" gumamnya miris. Ia merasa tak punya muka untuk bertemu tatap dengan Sungmin sekarang.

Sarapan pagi kali ini lebih terasa canggung dari sarapan pagi kemarin. Baik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Keduanya sama-sama memerah di bagian wajah ketika adegan tadi pagi terbayang kembali.

Kyuhyun berdeham. Ia harus meluruskan tentang posisinya di kamar mandi pada Sungmin. "Ungkapkan saja. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Kyuhyun menghentikan sarapannya dan memandang Sungmin.

Sungmin menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Jadi kau benar lebih suka jongkok dari pada duduk" cicit Sungmin.

"Iya, k-kau keberatan?" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menahan rasa malunya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aniya" Sungmin mencoba balas menatap suaminya. "Tiap orang kan meny-yukai hal yang berbeda"

"Huftt" Sungmin membekap mulutnya menahan tawa. "Mian" ujarnya.

Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. "Tertawalah sesukamu" ucapnya.

"Hum?" Sungmin memastikan, tapi Kyuhyun malah memalingkan wajahnya yang sontak membuat Sungmin tertawa keras. "HAHAHAHHA.. Aigoo.. perutku sakit hhahahah" Sungmin memegang perutnya.

"Kemanhae" teriak Kyuhyun yang malah menyulut Sungmin semakin keras tertawa.

.

.

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin membaik, sudah tak ada lagi kecanggungan di antara pasangan suami istri. Kyuhyun pun tak segan-segan memanggil Sungmin dengan chagiya begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka sudah mulai terbiasa tidur di satu ranjang juga.

Tiap hari pun tidak pernah absen dari yang namanya berbedaan pendapat di antara mereka. Kadang berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang kembali tidur di sofa.

Hari ini kedua pasangan baru menikah itu tengah berada di supermall tepatnya di sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai kaset. Baik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung tenggelam dalam aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Jika Kyuhyun sedang mencari kaset game keluaran terbaru berbeda dengan sang istri Cho Sungmin, gadis itu tengah mencari kaset entah itu album atau reality show group boyband kesukaannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat 5 kaset game di tangannya, ia mengandahkan kepalanya mencari sosok sang istri. Gotcha! Ia menemukannya. Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya tidak suka ketika seorang pemuda tengah mencoba 'Curi Pandang Cari Perhatian' istrinya tapi sayang tak di hiraukan oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa kasihan tapi tetap saja ia risih melihat pemuda asing itu yang masih saja mendekati istrinya. Ia pun melangkah menuju Sungmin.

"Bagaimana chagiya, kau sudah menemukan kaset yang kau cari?" Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin lalu merangkulkan tangannya pada bahu istrinya. Matanya langsung menatap tajam pemuda yang berada di samping Sungmin.

Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun merentangkan ke lima jarinya yang dimana jari manisnya tersemat sebuah cincin.

'DIA ISTRIKU' kata Kyuhyun lewat tatapan matanya pada pemuda yang sedari tadi berusaha menggoda istrinya. Pemuda itu menghembusakan nafasnya, belum apa2 dirinya sudah kalah. Dengan teratur pemuda itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyum yang membuatnya berjuta kali lebih tampan.

"Kyu kajja" ajak Sungmin.

"Sudah?" Kyuhyun memastikan, Sungmin menganguk. "Kaset apa yang kau beli?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunjukannya 5 kaset yang akan ia beli pada suaminya. "Super Junior" pekik Sungmin girang.

"Semuanya tentang Super Junior?"

"Hum. I'm ELF" cengir Sungmin bangga. "Kajja~ kajja~ kajja" Sungmin mengambil 5 kaset game dari tangan Kyuhyun lalu berlari kecil menuju kasir.

"Semua personilnya tidak ada yang setampan aku" cibir Kyuhyun. Ia mengendikan bahunya lalu menyusul sang istri.

.

.

"Aku dulu"

"Aku dulu"

"Pokoknya aku dulu"

"Tidak! aku dulu"

"Kyu mengalahlah pada istrimu sendiri. Nappeun"

"Mwo?"

Jika di tanya sedang apa sepasang suami istri itu? Jawabannya adalah mereka tengah memperebutkan Tv. Kyuhyun ingin bermain game PS2nya sedangkan Sungmin ingin menonton kaset Super Junior yang baru saja di beli.

"Kau tidak pernah mendengar yang namanya 'Ladies First'?"

"Ayolah Min. Dari hari senin sampai jumat aku bekerja. Jadi hari ini dan besok giliranku. Ne"

"Shireo" tolak Sungmin.

"Wae?" protes Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya dua hari sedangkan kau kan punya waktu 5 hari, jika pulang kuliah kau bisa memutar kasetnya"

Sungmin terdiam sebentar untuk mencari hal yang dapat menguatkan argumennya. "Baiklah. Hari ini dan besok milik mu. Keundae.."

"Keundae?"

"Hanya dua jam" putus Sungmin.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun menganga. "Kenapa begitu. Shireo"

"Kalau begitu 3 jam"

"Ani! sepanjang hari"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun berang. "Kalau begitu. TERSERAH" teriak Sungmin lalu bergegas masuk kamar tak lupa membanting pintu ketika menutupnya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Marah lagi" Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa. "Aku kan juga ingin bersantai dan bermanja dengan game kesayanganku" gumamnya. "Dua jam mana cukup" keluhnya lagi.

Di dalam kamar, Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur dan bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan guling berada di pelukannya.

"Jika bermain game seharian, mana ada waktu untukku. Aku juga ingin bermanja dengannya" gumam Sungmin.

Ada kalanya Kyuhyun pulang kerja larut malam dan itu membuat Sungmin makin kesepian di rumah. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun mengajak berunding untuk bermain game di hari off sabtu dan minggu, seharian.

Sebenarnya alasan saja Sungmin ingin memutar kaset boyband kesukaannya. Agar Kyuhyun tidak bermain gaem. Jika sudah bermain game, pemuda itu selalu mengacuhkannya. Sepertinya game lebih penting dari pada dirinya. Menyebalkan.

Ia melirik pada foto pernikahannya yang terpasang didinding. Menatap satu potret pemuda yang tengah tersenyum. "Dasar lelaki tak sensitive" cibirnya.

3 hari kemudian tidak ada perubahan, Sungmin masih mendiamkan Kyuhyun. Beberapa kali pemuda itu membujuk istrinya tapi Sungmin masih tetap kukuh dengan diamnya. Setelah di pikir lagi. Kyuhyun menyadari kesalahannya.

"Chagiya, maafkan aku"

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah menikmati acara televisi. Sejak makan malam usai, Kyuhyun langsung melanjutkan perjuangannya untuk meminta maaf pada istrinya.

Kyuhyun mencengkram bahu Sungmin pelan dan membuatnya melihat padanya. "Aku menerima 3 jam untuk bermain game. Eotte? Maafkan aku ya" Kyuhyun memasang wajah yang semelas mungkin agar aksinya meminta maaf di terima.

"Kau yakin hanya 3 jam?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangukan. "Tidak mau seharian? Sabtu minggu loh" goda Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng keras.

"Jinja?" Sungmin memastikan. Kyuhyun mengangukan kepalanya yakin. Dan seditik itu pun Sungmin langsung mengembangkan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau memaafkanku?" Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin. Gadis itu menganguk. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, ia mengecup kening istrinya. "Gomawo" ucapnya.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun menjentikan jarinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku punya sesuatu untuk istriku yang cantik ini" Kyuhyun buru-buru berlari menuju kamarnya dan Sungmin. 3 menit kemudian pemuda itu sudah kembali duduk di hadapan Sungmin dengan kedua tangan di simpan di belakangnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Tutup matamu" ujar Kyuhyun. "Sudah jangan banyak protes. Tutup saja matamu" ucap Kyuhyun cepat ketika Sungmin akan memproses perintahnya. Sungmin pun menutup matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan benda yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

"Sekarang buka matamu"

Sungmin membuka matanya dan langsung terbelak melihat dua lembar tiket di hadapannya. "Ini.." kagum Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menganguk. "Dua tiket Super Junior, Super Show 6" Kyuhyun kaget ketika tiba-tiba Sungmin menerkam(?)nya dalam pelukan gadis itu.

"Gomawo Kyunie~ wah jinja kau yang terhebat" puji Sungmin sembari mengambil alih tiket itu. Memandanganya bak barang yang kuno dan langka yang harganya selangit. Jujur Sungmin sempat uring2 karena tidak kebagian tiket karena pertama di buka untuk di jual tidak sampai 7 menit tiket sudah sold out. Dan entah dari mana, suaminya ini mendapatkan tiket tersebut.

"Itu tidak gratis" celetuk Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. "Mwo? Wah! Kau perhitungan dengan istrimu sendiri" cibir Sungmin kesal.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aish kau berpikiran pendek tentangku"

"Tadi kau bilang ini tidak gratis"

"Memang. Aku tidak perhitungan hanya saja aku minta sebuah penghargaan atau imbalan mungkin, atas kerja keras ku mendapatkan tiket yang susah di dapatkan itu"

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tawar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti sembari menatap Sungmin. Gadis itu memundurkan tubuhnya merasa jika dirinya terancam. "Ke-kenapa kau me-melihatku seperti itu" gugup Sungmin.

"Ya-mmffhhtt"

Teriakkan Sungmin terhenti ketika Kyuhyun menyerang bibir shap m gadis itu dan membuat Sungmin berbaring di sofa. Kyuhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan moment seperti ini. Ia pun makin genjar menawan bibir istrinya yang sangat menggoda.

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup kedua kupingnya dari mulai show yang ia hadiri dengan Sungmin di mulai. Sound sistem dan jeritan para penggemar yang menonton berhasil membuat kupingnya panas dan berdengung. Ia heran kenapa istrinya betah berada di keadaan seperti ini.

Posisinya dan Sungmin berada di dekat panggung. Gadis kelinci itu tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari atas panggung. Selalu focus pada para personil yang berlalu lalang. Bagi pemuda berkulit pucat itu sendiri, lebih sibuk melihat tingkah menggemaskan Sungmin. Istrinya itu memakai kaos panjang berwarna biru dengan tulisan besar di depan '13elive to Prom15e' dan di belakang tertulis 'ELF Everlasting Friend'. Celana jins hitam, light stick berwarna biru dan bando hurup 'S.I.W.O.N' yang jujur saja membuat Kyuhyun ingin merusak bando tersebut.

"SIWON~ SIWON KYAAAAA" teriak Sungmin berbaur dengan teriakan yang lainnya ketika seorang bernama Siwon itu selesai bernyanyi solo.

"YAH! Apa bagusnya dia" pekik Kyuhyun sebal karena Sungmin seakan melupakannya. Tidak sadarkan jika posisinya sekarang sama seperti Sungmin ketika dirinya lebih sibuk dengan game.

"Siwon maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin datar. Ia bisa mendengar suara suaminya karena sekarang tengah pemutaran VCR.

Kyuhyun menganguk seperti anak kecil. "Tampan, tampan aku"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun prihatin. "Dia lebih tampan darimu"

"YA!" teriak Kyuhyun. "Aku berani adu ketampanan dengannya" sambung Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkekeh. "Aigoo. Selain tampan, Siwonnie tubuhnya berbentuk, abs, ototnya omaygod he's so sexy"

"Siwonnie, neo nuguya? Kekasihnya? Cih! Tubuhku juga berbentuk, aku juga punya abs kau saja yang kurang beruntung karena belum melihat tubuhku dalam keadaan topless" sungut Kyuhyun.

"Aku pernah melihat mu toples kok" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tengah menahan senyum. "Bottom toples" lanjutnya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

Great insident, jongkoknya ia di toilet duduk! Bagus!

"Berhenti tertawa" kata Kyuhyun. Karena tak kunjung berhenti, dengan berani Kyuhyun meraih pinggang ramping Sungmin lalu merapatkannya dengan tubuhnya. Tangan satunya melingkar di tengkuk Sungmin hingga membuat wajahnya dengan wajah sang istri hanya berjarak 3 cm. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sungmin terdiam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas membuat orang2 yang berada di dekat mereka ikut merasakan suasana romantis Kyu Min.

"Tubuhku berbentuk, aku punya abs dan juga otot" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sungmin. "Setelah pulang dari konser ini, kau mau melihatnya? Aku akan senang jika jawabannya iya" bisik Kyuhyun sensual yang membuat jantung Sungmin berdegup dengan kencang.

"Aish menyebalkan" runtuk Sungmin ketika kesadarannya sudah kembali, dan menyadari dimana posisi mereka sekarang. Ia melepas pelukan suaminya dan memberikan beberapa pukulan pelan di bahu Kyuhyun.

Tak terasa 4 jam Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di ruangan yang terasa begitu menyesakkan-bagi Kyuhyun tapi menyenangkan-bagi Sungmin. Dengan setia Kyuhyun mendengarkan celotehan Sungmin tentang preview show yang mereka tonton. Kyuhyun meregangkan otot kepalanya yang terasa pegal. Ia menoleh ketika ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Kyuhyun"

"Ne"

**Cup~**

Kyuhyun membelakkan matanya, Sungmin membelakkan matanya juga ketika seorang gadis yang Sungmin yakin memanggil nama suaminya, langsung menempelkan begitu saja bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Mata gadis itu menutup sempurna mungkin menikmati kegiatannya dengan bibir suaminya.

Suaminya.

Sungmin tambah membulatkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Dan itu sukses membuatnya, marah, kesal, sebal, dongkol.

**Bugh**

Emosinya sudah di ubun-ubun, Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan tasnya, secara tak langsung malah semakin menempelkan bibir Kyuhyun dengan gadis entah siapa. "Brengsek kau berciuman dihadapanku" setelah berteriak seperti itu Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan tak menghiraukan panggilan Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah sadar akan situasi yang sangat mengancam hidupnya.

.

.

**Brak**

Sungmin masuk apertemen suaminya dengan membuka pintu tanpa belas kasih di ikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Sungmin-ah dengarkan penjelasanku"

"Jangan sentuh aku" pekik Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mencekal lengannya. Gadis itu menatap Kyuhyun berang. "Siapa gadis itu? Kekasihmu eoh?" Sungmn mengakat sebelah alisnya mengejek yang lebih mengejek pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa tertipu.

"Aniya, kau salah paham dia-"

"Berciuman di hadapanku. Kau masih bisa bilang itu salah paham"

"Sungmin-ah" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh aku" pekik Sungmin yang membuat tak terasa air mata mengalir dan membasahi pipinya. "Hiks.. kau tega sekali padaku" cicit Sungmin.

Melihat Sungmin menangis tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun di pukul dengan berton-ton rasa bersalah. "Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya. Tolong dengarkan aku" mohon Kyuhyun.

"Menjelaskan apa? Jika gadis itu adalah kekasihmu begitu?"

"Bukan. Dia bukan kekasihku. Gadis itu mantan pacarku"

"Eoh, cinta lama bersemi kembali ternyata"

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Sungmin-ah tolong jangan seperti ini"

Sungmin merentangkan tangannya kedepan bertanda 'Stop' ketika Kyuhyun akan mendekat padanya. "Jujur saja padaku. Gadis itu kekasihmu dan kau kekasihnya, kalian saling mencintai"

"DIA BUKAN KEKASIHKU DAN AKU TIDAK MENCINTAINYA" Kyuhyun berteriak merasa kesal karena Sungmin main menilai begitu saja.

"Omong kosong" sungut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Sungmin-ah kau buta atau bodoh?"

"Kau mengejekku Kyuhyun"

"Benar sekali. Dan aku rasa kau memang buta dan bodoh. Kau tidak bisa melihat arti dari sikapku padamu selama ini. Iya kan" tebak Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mencoba mendekat pada Sungmin dan kali ini gadis itu tidak berteriak untuk menjauh darinya. "Aku sudah mengira, kau memang bodoh"

"YAH! Kau mengejekku lagi hiks.. Neo nappeun jinja" umpat Sungmin sembari mengusap air matanya.

"Aku pikir dengan tindakan kau akan lebih paham dari pada kata-kata" ucap Kyuhyun melangkah lebih mendekat pada Sungmin hingga jarak mereka semakin menipis.

"Jangan berbelit-belit kau membuatku pusing" kata Sungmin jujur.

"Kau bodoh jika mengira aku dan mantan pacarku saling mencintai. Itu tidak mungkin. Aku sudah beristri dan tentu saja aku sangat mencintai istriku" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Eoh?" Sungmin terdiam mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan.

**Cup~**

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika ia berhasil mengecup bibir sexy istrinya membuat Sungmin mengerjap polos. "Aku mencintaimu" bisik Kyuhyun. "Aku mencintaimu Cho Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Benarkan? Baru saja Kyuhyun mengatakan mencintainya?

Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Kata-kata itu lah yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu terucap dari mulut suaminya. Ia memang bisa menilai dari tingkah laku pemuda itu selama ini padanya. Hanya Sungmin berusaha tak terlalu percaya diri. Ia takut perkiraannya melesat dan membuatnya terjatuh seketika. Tapi kini semuanya jelas. Kyuhyun suaminya, mencintai dirinya.

"Saranghae" ucap Kyuhyun dan pemuda itu langsung meraup bibir Sungmin.

Memagutnya, mengulum bibir tipis Sungmin bagian atas dan bawah bergantian. Lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah semakin panas. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin dan gadis itu pun entah sejak kapan mengalungkan kedua tanganya pada leher Kyuhyun.

Baik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepala mereka kekiri dan kekanan. Mencari kenikmatan lebih dari pagutan bibir mereka. Sekali sentakan, Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin berada di gendongannya ala koala. Dan tanpa menghentikan mengekplorasi bibir pasangan masing-masing, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam kamar.

.

.

Sedari tadi Sungmin tidak bosan menatap wajah polos Kyuhyun yang terlelap tidur. Wajah Sungmin sontak merona mengingat kegiatan panas mereka tadi malam. Sungguh itu luar biasa walau ia merasa agak perih di bagian selangkaannya.

"Malam pertama" gumam Sungmin yang kini wajahnya semerah tomat.

Walau sudah terbiasa tidur dalam satu ranjang. Tapi mereka berdua memang hanya tidur. Dan tadi malam adalah benar malam pertama mereka.

Sungmin masih bisa mendengar ungkapan cinta yang Kyuhyun lontarkan sebagai penenang ketika ia merasa sakit luar biasa saat kepemilikan suaminya menerobos masuk gua perawannya. Sentuhan Kyuhyun membuatnya gila.

**Drrt drrt**

Sungmin mengandah melihat pada nakas di sisi Kyuhyun. Di sana ponsel suaminya bergetar. Sedikit menimbang apakah sopan jika ia melihat ponsel tersebut? Ah bodo, ia penasaran dan lagi Kyuhyun suaminya bukan.

Dengan tertatih Sungmin meraih ponsel tersebut dan ia bersyukur Kyuhyun tidak memakai password pada ponselnya. Sungmin tersenyum ketika melihat foto pernikahannya yang Kyuhyun pasang sebagai wallpapar.

Sungmin membuka sebuah pesan disana. Setalah membaca pesan apa itu ia beralih menatap suami tercinta dengan mencebikan bibirnya. "Dasar. Nappeun" umpat Sungmin. Gadis-ah ani kini sudah berganti menjadi wanita. Wanita bergigi kelinci itu menjitak kepalanya suaminya pelan yang tak mendapat respon berarti dari Kyuhyun. Ia tampak berpikir sebentar dan mulai membalas pesan yang tadi ia baca.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas pertemuan kita yang tidak mengenakkan" ucap seorang gadis yang bernama Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tersenyum . "Gwenchana, aku tahu kau korban disini" ujar Sungmin sembari melirik tajam pria yang berada di sampingnya.

"Syukurlah. Aku mamang di paksa oleh pria brengsek itu. Cha aku duluan, annyeong Sungmin-ah"

"Annyeong Eunhyuk-ah"

"Bye Eunhyuk" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye Evil" Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya.

"Eunhyuk-ah Gomawo" teriak Kyuhyun yang di balas acungan jempol oleh Eunhyuk yang sudah menaiki taksi.

Setelah kepergian Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun tidak berani melihat pada istrinya yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tawaar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum lebar. "I Love U"

"Tsk jinja"

Eunhyuk, gadis yang mencium Kyuhyun kemarin malam adalah sahabat Kyuhyun sendiri. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu meminta Eunhyuk untuk melakukan adegan kissing yang bertujuan membuat Sungmin cemburu dan itu berhasil. Bukan meminta, lebih kearah memaksa.

Berdalil jika Kyuhyun pernah membuat Eunhyuk berhasil mendapatkan Donghae aka kekasih plus tunangannya. Hingga Kyuhyun meminta timbal balik pada Eunhyuk untuk membantunya. Eunhyuk keberatan, Donghae keberatan tapi ya pada akhirnya terjadi juga. Dan tentang Eunhyuk adalah manta kekasihnya. Itu semua bualan.

Setelag pertemuan dengan Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menelusuri sepanjang aliran sungai han dengan berjalan kaki dan tangan saling bertaut. Menikmati suasana sore hari yang indah.

Sungmin menolah ketika Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Wae?"

"Aku baru ingat dan aku penasaran" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tentang?"

"Waktu pertama kita bertemu lagi, satu minggu sebelum pernikahan, aku melihat Umma berbisik padamu. Apa yang Umma katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun menggoda seakan berkata 'Apa aku harus memberi tahumu?'. "Jangan menggodaku" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Oke. Oke. Chullie Umma bilang 'Anak itu semakin berisik dan semakin menyebalkan. Harap maklum ne' sudah" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya merasa kurang percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh istrinya itu. Sungmin yang mengerti tatapan apa itu langsung mengacungkan kedua jarinya berbentuk V di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan berjalan-jalan sore namun kembali terhenti ketika Kyuhyun berdiam diri lagi.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti lalu mengecup kening Sungmin. "Aku menepati janjiku bukan" ujarnya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengecup kedua pipi Kyuhyun. "Ne" jawabnya singkat.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. "Kau melewati bibir sexyku untuk di kecup" goda Kyuhyun.

"Auh, pervert" Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan. Pria itu merangkul pinggang Sungmin lalu mengecupnya singkat membuat gerutuan kecil dari sang istri.

"Saranghae Cho Sungmin"

Sungmn tersenyum manis. "Nado~ saranghae Cho Kyuhyun cup-" wanita itu berjalan terlebih dahulu setelah mencuri kecupan bibir Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan pria itu sendiri yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Yah! Cho Sungmin kau meninggalkanku" teriak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh tanpa berhenti berjalan terlebih dahulu. "Salah sendiri kau lelet"

Kyuhyun berlari hingga kini kembali berjalan di samping istrinya, ia langsung menggengam tangan Sungmin erat dan mengecup punggung tangan istrinya itu. "Ini masih sore mau kemana kita?"

Sungmin berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita nonton bioskop?" Sungmin mengajukan pendapatnya.

"Bioskop? Eum bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke game center" kini Kyuhyun yang mengatakan pendapatnya.

"Shireo. Bioskop"

"Game senter ne" bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo pokoknya bioskop, bioskop, bioskop"

.

.

**Begitu lah kisahku. Beberapa bulan kemudian kami di percaya oleh Tuhan untuk memiliki momongan. Aku positive hamil. Belum genap kandunganku 4 bulan, Ibu dan Ibu mertuaku sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka memburu pakaian bayi plus perabotan yang lainnya.**

**Ada beberapa perbedaan baik itu pendapat, kesukan dan yang lainnya antara aku dan Kyuhyun. Walau begitu kami berdua pun memiliki beberapa persamaan. Yaitu..**

**Aku mencintai suamiku, suamiku pun mencintaiku. Dan kami ingin memberikan segalanya yang terbaik untuk putra putri kami nantinya.**

**Ketika hari pernikahan kami yang pertama. Aku terharu akan surat yang Kyuhyun berikan padaku. Kuberi tahu apa isi suratnya.**

_**Yang paling mengasyikan dari sebuah pernikahan adalah jauh cinta lagi, lagi dan lagi pada orang yang sama.**_

_**Happy Anniversary sayang aku mencintaimu 3**_

_**NB: Terima kasih. Aku tahu kau terharu tapi aku harus jujur. Kata-kata itu aku dapat dari GOOGLE kkk~ tapi sesungguhnya, kata-kata itu benar seperti apa yang aku rasakan padamu. One more time, Happy Anniversary sayang. Aku mencintaimu.**_

_**Your lovely Husband**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

**Dan doaku di hari pernikahan kami adalah:**

**Tuhan.**

**Jaga selalu cinta kami berdua. Jangan biarkan pernikahan yang indah ini, suatu hari diracuni oleh hal-hal yang dapat memisahkan kami. Semoga cinta kami berdua akan berakhir hingga kematian menjemput. Amien..**

_Anak lelaki berumur 12 tahun itu melepas pelukannya pada anak perempuan berumur 14 tahun. "Uljima" Anak lelaki itu mengusap lelehan air mata di wajah cantik anak perempuan di hadapannya._

"_Bagaimana aku tidak menangis? Kau akan pergi" ujarnya._

_Anak lelaki itu tersenyum. "Aku akan kembali"_

"_Iya, setelah kau lulus universitas" ujar Anak perempuan itu merengut sebal membuat anak lelaki itu tertawa._

"_Aku akan belajar giat, bekerja lalu kembali pulang dan menikahimu. Aku janji"_

_Wajah anak perempuan itu bersemu merah. Konyol dan memang terdengar menggelikan anak berusia 12 tahun membawa kata-kata menikah. _

"_Saranghae Lee Sungmin" anak lelaki tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya._

_Cup~_

_Kedua anak berbeda jenis itu tampak menundukan wajahnya. Karena malu, menyadari jika adegan yang mereka lakukan tadi harusnya dilakukan jika mereka sudah dewasa. Kiss __on__ the lips_

"_A-aku pergi" pamit anak lelaki itu lalu mengambil langkah._

"_Kyu" panggil anak perempuan itu sedikit berteriak, membuat anak lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya. _

_Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun malu-malu. "Nado saranghae" katanya dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat._

_Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu"_

.

.

.

**END**

Huwa

Happy JoyDay...

Eotte? Wah dari FF one shoot yang ku buat FLOWERS FOR YOU, MANTAN PACARMU, BEGINNING (Prekuel Figure it Out) dan FF ini ANTONYM AND SYNONYM.. FF inilah yang paling panjang 7111 words.

ANTONYM AND SYNONYM entah judul sama isi nyambung ga ya? Kkk di sini aku menitik beratkan (cielah bahasa) pada inti cerita tantang janji, perbedaan, dan persamaan.

Semoga Chingudeul suka.

Terakhir MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
